The Ashgrove
by Any-Clan
Summary: There is a place where all douji can go. A wonderful green place that can never be destroyed.


There was a forest beyond all forests. A land that no one could touch. People with mechanical bodies, also known as douji, could go there and forget themselves. This was the Ashgrove.

Its keeper was never to be known. Many doubted the existence of one. Others could only guess. But either way, the Ashgrove was still a haven to all. A lush, woody, foreign forest with clear waters and gentle wetness.

_Europa led the band of douji to a sitting place in the woods. Behind her trailed Ultimo, with his fiery red appearance; Ambience, who had hair like water; Judah, with deep purple gems for hands; Vice, green as the grass; and Verecundia, who shone like a sunset._

Every being that had ever traversed the landscape knew how it had ended. Dunstan had killed it. He had walked into a place he had grown himself and killed it. Something else everyone knew is that Europa tried to save it, even though she had been alone. She still used all of her mental and physical abilities to try and beg her creator to let it be.

When she came back, destroyed, everyone stood behind her. It didn't matter that she was unconscious. They used her battered from like an artificially made sacrificial lamb. The effect of the movement wasfelt for years. The lack of conflict. The unhappy thinker.

_ "Euro, you're a nut," Vice told the philosopher. She clicked her head to the side, deep purple eyes shining. She ignored him. _

_Aime spun around en point as Judah and Verecundia watched her dance. Judah slid her amethyst gauntlet to the side and turned to the orange-ish red douji sitting next to her. _

_ "Nice, isn't it?" Judah the liberator asked the douji of embarrassment in her mellow tones. _

_ "She's so beautiful…" Verecundia whispered shyly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. _

_ "I meant the Ashgrove," the Justice said as her companions blushed at the comment._

_ "Thanks anyways, Vere," Aime said, brining her leg up into a dévloper. _

Every douji that had been created missed the woody safe-spot. All the naturalists were depressed at the lack of nature in the North Island. All the destroyers became suicidal and angry at the loss of the ever growing life.

_Ultimo walked over to his spacey companion, who was currently sitting on a lone stump._

_ "What are you thinking about, Europa?" He asked her. She took a minute, and then looked over at him._

_ "Nothing," She replied, as Ulti frowned. _

'_How could someone just think about nothing?' He wondered. _

It was a shared loss that quickly vacated any alliances made between the two sides.

_ "NO! NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Europe screamed to Dunstan as she lay on the ground. He shook his head, and the wind began to pick up. It rustled her Greco-Roman toga. It was to be the end of a paradise._

_ "TWICE WE WILL LOOSE EDEN!" She cried to her 'father'. He frowned without a care._

It is the best known song for a douji to sing:

"The ash grove, how graceful, how plainly tis speaking,  
the harp wind through it playing has language for me.  
Whenever the light through its branches is breaking  
a host of kind faces is gazing on me.  
The friends of my childhood again are before me,  
each step wakes a memory as freely I roam.  
With soft whispers laden its leaves rustle o'er me,  
the ash grove, the ash grove again alone is my home.

"Down yonder green valley where streamlets meander  
when twilight is fading I pensively rove.  
Or at the bright noontide in solitude wander  
amid the dark shades of the lonely ash grove.  
Twas there while the blackbird was cheerfully singing  
I first met that dear one, the joy of my heart.  
Around us for gladness the bluebells were springing  
the ash grove, the ash grove that sheltered my home.

"My laughter is over, my step loses lightness,  
old countryside measures steal soft on my ears;  
I only remember the past and its brightness,  
the dear ones I mourn for again gather here.  
From out of the shadows their loving looks greet me,  
and wistfully searching the leafy green dome,  
I find other faces fond bending to greet me,  
the ash grove, the ash grove alone is my home."

**I've always thought that The Ashgrove was a sad song. I got the lyrics off of the University of Idaho's website (I think). I hope you guys liked it, and could you please leave a comment telling me if you want any more stories about the Ashgrove. Characters are:**

**Ultimo the Ultimate Good**

**Vice the Ultimate Evil**

**Ambience (Aime) the Loving**

**Judah the Judicial/Justice/Liberator **

**Verecundia (Vere) the Embarrassed **


End file.
